Déguisement obligatoire
by lasurvolte
Summary: Sasuke se retrouve tiré de force à un bal costumé, c’est galère… Jusqu’à l’arrivé d’un prince mystérieux


**Titre : **Déguisement obligatoire

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** J'ai beau avoir écris plus de cinquante fics quasiment qu'avec eux… Ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malheureusement.

**Résumé :** Sasuke se retrouve tiré de force à un bal costumé, c'est galère… Jusqu'à l'arrivé d'un prince mystérieux

**Genre :** one shot

**Couple : **vous verrez bien

**Note :** bah comme toujours, fermez les yeux pour les fautes. Bonne (j'espère) lecture

* * *

Un bal costumé à Konoha. Je voulais pas y aller moi à ce fichu bal. Mais Sakura et Ino campaient devant la porte depuis plus de trois heures pour me convaincre. Le mal de crâne qu'elles me refilèrent m'obligea à accepter finalement.

- N'oublie pas Sasuke-kun tout le monde devra être déguisé

- J'oublierai pas

Et elles partirent ENFIN. Mais maintenant je me retrouvais à devoir me costumer pour un bal où je ne voulais pas aller, si je tenais l'organisateur de cette mascarade je crois que je l'étranglerais. Bon aller un déguisement, un déguisement. En fouillant comme un forcené dans la maison je finis par trouver un masque en papillon, le truc qui cache le visage jusqu'au nez. Bon ça m'ira très bien, avec cette cape, voilà je suis déguisé. Je ne savais pas que mes parents avaient ce genre de truc dans les placards, j'imaginais assez mal mon père déguisé de la sorte, enfin bon ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance de toute façon. Me voilà partie.

¤¤¤

C'est que y'en a du monde déguisé ici. Voilà Sakura déguisé en espèce de princesse rose bonbons qui me saluent et Ino derrière vêtue comme une indienne qui lui demande d'arrêter d'être aussi familière avec moi. C'est nul ici, non seulement les cris des deux furies me donnent mal au crâne, mais en plus je reconnais tout le monde. Shikamaru dans le coin déguiser en cerfs qui dorment à moitié, ou encore Chooji à côté en vampire à bouffer ces chips. Iruka en clown, Kakashi en chimiste, Kiba en chien, Lee en tortue ou encore Tsunade en pinup lapin avec Jiraya en homme d'affaire qui lui court après. Je m'ennuie, j'en ai marre, je veux rentrer.

¤¤¤

Et puis cette musique minable. Tout le monde veut que je danse, je n'ai pas envie. Et Sakura et Ino qui se disputent pour m'avoir comme cavalier :

- Sasuke-kun ira danser avec moi grand front

- Non avec moi sale truie

- Avec moi j'ai dit

- Avec moiiii

- Moi

- Moi

Et puis soudain la musique s'arrête et c'est pendant ce blanc qu'une personne rentre.

¤¤¤

Qui c'était ? Tout le monde se posait la question. Ma curiosité venait de se réveiller, qui était cette personne ? Me croyant plus malin que les autres je cru bon de faire une liste de tous les gens présents et de procéder par élimination. Mais tout le monde était là : Naruto en renard près du comptoir à se manger des ramens, Shino en fantôme debout dans un coin on pouvait le reconnaître à cause de ses lunettes noirs sur le draps, Tenten en kimono qui faisait les yeux doux à Neji en... Neji. Non je ne voyais pas qui il manquait. Cette personne n'était pas des gens que je connaissais. Elle avait aussi un masque sur le visage comme moi, habillé comme un prince. C'était un garçon, mais il était beau à couper le souffle.

¤¤¤

Sakura et Ino m'avait lâché. En fait elle s'était trouvé une nouvelle victime, le beau prince mystérieux. Elles ne cessaient de lui courir après. Mais il restait évasif, ne semblant pas vouloir danser avec elles. Je le regardais de loin, quand il tourna ses yeux vers moi, que nos regards se croisèrent mon cœur tressauta dans ma poitrine. Il repoussa les jeunes filles et s'approcha de moi, je sentais une étrange chaleur réchauffer tout mon être. Puis il se pencha vers moi :

- Est-ce que monsieur m'accordera une danse ?

Je bredouillais, ce prince me mettait dans tous mes états.

- Euh… o…Oui… oui pourquoi pas… oui

Il prit ma main et m'entraîna au milieu de la piste de danse. Pourquoi une valse ?

¤¤¤

Tout le monde nous regardait, la piste s'était dégagée comme pour nous laisser la place. Bon deux hommes qui dansaient ensembles c'était peut-être pas communs non plus. Mais je pense que les gloussements venaient du fait que personne ne m'avait jamais vu danser. La valse je connaissais, ma mère m'avait appris quand j'étais jeune. Et lui aussi semblait connaître, nous nous déplacions très facilement comme de l'eau dans une rivière, notre danses étaient très fluides. Et nos yeux ne se lâchaient pas.

¤¤¤

Le mystérieux prince disparu après la danse. Je restai dans la salle pour le chercher partout, mais il n'était plus là. On se serait cru dans Cendrillon. Finalement le bal s'acheva et je rentrai bredouille chez moi.

¤¤¤

L'inconnu venait de sortir de derrière un mur et m'avais tiré par la main vers un coin tranquille. Puis en me poussant doucement contre un mur il planta ses yeux dans les miens. Cette personne, son aura, son odeur, la couleur de ses yeux, même le son de sa voix plus tôt, tout me rappelait une personne, mais pourtant il semblait impossible que ça soit elle. J'étais totalement hypnotisé, et il en profita pour me voler un baiser avant de fuir dans la nuit.

¤¤¤

Je partais en mission avec Naruto et Sakura le lendemain. Mes pensés n'allaient pourtant que pour le prince inconnu, j'étais incapable d'oublier la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Eh ! Sasuke ne rêve pas comme ça !

- Lâche moi usuratonkachi

Son air triste à ce moment là. Pourquoi est-ce que le blond faisait cette tête alors que d'habitude il préférait me rabrouer ? Bof peu importe.

¤¤¤

Les journées et les missions s'enchaînèrent sans que je ne puisse oublier le prince. Il n'était jamais réapparu, comme si la nuit l'avait engloutit le faisant disparaître mystérieusement.

- Sasuke tu es très peu attentif en ce moment

- Je sais, pardon Kakashi-sensei

Le prof releva un sourcil stupéfait, Sakura poussa un petit cri bizarre, Naruto s'étouffa à moitié. C'était sans doute la première fois que je m'excusais devant eux.

¤¤¤

J'étais partie m'exiler sur la colline des Hokage et je regardais Konoha depuis là. Puis une main se posa sur mon épaule, j'espérais un instant que ça soit le prince, mais ça n'était que Naruto.

- Sasuke, qu'est ce qui va pas en ce moment ?

- Rien

- Si tu le dis…

Il resta à côté de moi quelques instant puis je sentis sa tête se poser sur mon épaule, et sans que je puisse l'expliquer les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent.

¤¤¤

Plusieurs fois Naruto me retrouva à cet endroit, et sans rien dire il posait toujours sa tête sur mon épaule. C'était rare de le voir aussi calme. Et sans que je ne sache pourquoi partager mon paysage avec lui était vraiment bienfaisant.

¤¤¤

Petit à petit m'habituant à ce qu'il me rejoigne je l'attendais avec impatience.

¤¤¤

Un jour je passai mon bras autour de lui après qu'il ait posé sa tête sur mon épaule.

¤¤¤

Je venais de l'embrasser. Naruto me regardais les yeux écarquillés. Moi-même je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris :

- Pa… Pardon Naruto… Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça

Mais il ne demanda pas d'explication et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cette sensation je la connaissais…

¤¤¤

Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'avais complètement oublié le prince mystérieux, mais je devais bien passer à autre chose. Naruto lui ressemblait étrangement pour certaine chose, pour ces lèvres, certains de ces gestes, et puis cette mauvaise habitude de mon cœur de battre plus vite et plus fort quand il m'approchait.

¤¤¤

On ne dit rien à personne, on continua à aller à la colline des Hokage pour être ensembles rien que tous les deux tranquilles et s'aimer tranquillement. On était encore des grands timides rougissants au moindre geste, mais c'était pas la peine d'aller trop vite.

¤¤¤

Sakura finit par nous découvrir. Tout le village fût mis au courant. La chose fût plutôt bien prise à part pour les filles. Mais de toute façon les gens n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient bien se faire une raison.

¤¤¤

Un jour Naruto m'invita chez lui.

¤¤¤

Dorénavant c'était habituel que j'aille souvent chez Naruto.

¤¤¤

Ce jour là il m'avait laissé seul quelques instants, juste le temps d'aller acheter deux bols de ramen à Ichikaru. Quelque chose dépassait de son placard, la curiosité me gagna, je l'ouvris, et la vérité me tomba dessus. C'était le masque et les habits du prince. Cette personne c'était Naruto. Alors tout fût plus clair à mon esprit, il était facile pour le blond de créer un clone et de faire croire qu'il était à la fête, puis d'entrer déguiser de manière à ce que personne ne le reconnaisse. C'est pour ça… Cette sensation de le connaître… Cette sensation aussi chez Naruto de lui ressembler. Il ne faisait qu'un avec le prince mystérieux, il était le prince mystérieux.

¤¤¤

J'étais dégoûté, je lui balançai les habits dans la figure :

- Tu m'as bien eus, tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule

- Attend Sasuke je peux t'expliquer

- J'en veux pas de tes explications, je me barre

- Sasuke, Sasuke attend

Mais j'étais déjà partie en claquant la porte. Une fois chez moi je m'écroulai en pleurant, je me sentais trahit.

¤¤¤

La nouvelle que nous n'étions plus ensembles se répandit très vite et à nouveau les filles venaient chanter sous mes fenêtres. Naruto essayait de me parler mais je passais devant lui en l'ignorant tout à fait.

¤¤¤

Combien de temps passa je n'en savais rien. Naruto me manquait. Même si je lui en voulais de m'avoir mentit de cette façon, je ne pouvais pas l'oublier. Je l'aimais, je l'aimais à la folie, comme j'avais aimé le prince mystérieux qui n'était autre que lui. Je ne savais plus pourquoi ou quand j'étais tombé amoureux de l'un ou de l'autre. Ce qui était sûr c'est que je ne pouvais pas oublier aussi facilement le goût de ses lèvres.

¤¤¤

Un bal sans costume à Konoha. Je ne voulais pas y aller à ce fichu bal. Ca me rappellerait trop de bons souvenirs. Mais Sakura et Ino une fois de plus m'y tirèrent de force. De toute façon puisque personne n'avait de costume, il n'y avait pas de risque pas vrai ?

¤¤¤

Je n'y crois pas. Il a osé, il a osé. Le voilà le prince mystérieux. Le seul déguisé. Personne ne sait qui c'est, à part moi. Il est venu comme ça, puis il m'a tiré par la main.

- Une autre danse ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je n'avais pas le courage de refuser ? C'était tellement bien quand on dansait tous les deux.

- Je ne savais pas que tu dansais aussi bien

- Moi non plus Sasuke, je l'ai découvert l'autre soir

- Tu t'es bien foutue de moi

- Je suis juste tomber amoureux.

- Et tu m'as mentit

- Tu crois que si j'étais aller te voir pour te révéler mes sentiments tu les aurais accepter aussi facilement ?

- …

- Rien qu'une fois je voulais que tu me regardes, pour de vrai. Je ne pensais pas que me déguiser marcherait vraiment, mais finalement j'ai sentis tes yeux sur moi. J'ai même put te voler un baiser. Le problème c'est qu'après tu ne pensais plus qu'au prince et que tu ne me regardais pas plus.

- Finalement tu as volé mon cœur non ?

- Oui… Mais te dire la vérité après… C'était…

- Trop tard.

- Tu vois que tu comprends. Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour me faire pardonner Sasuke ?

Je répondis en arrêtant la danse, en lui enlevant son masque révélant qui était le prince à tout le monde puis je l'ai embrassé.

¤¤¤

- Sasuke qui c'est que tu préférais entre le prince et moi ?

- Le prince c'est toi

- Oui mais quand tu ne savais pas

- Toi

- C'est vrai ?

- En tant que Naruto tu n'étais pas partie en courant après m'avoir embrassé…

¤¤¤

Et la vie repris tranquillement, rangeant le déguisement du prince bien profondément dans un placard.

¤¤¤

- Naruto

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime

Fin !

L'autatrice : voilà une nouvelle fic…

Sasuke : tu me prends pour un idiot en plus, comme si je ne pouvais pas deviner que le prince et Naruto étaient la même personne

L'autatrice : bah tu l'as pas devine pourtant

Naruto : moi je suis content, j'ai l'air classe

L'autatrice : t'as toujours l'air classe

Naruto : il faut le reconnaître

L'autatrice faisant un câlin à Naruto : AAAH t'es si choupinet

Alam : ne m'appelle pas choupinet

L'autatrice : c'est pas à toi que je causais, mais je te trouve adorable aussi

Sasuke : qu'est ce qu'il fout là lui ?

Alam : insolent, ne me cause pas comme ça

L'autatrice : il débarque tout droit de meru puri, désolé je lis trop de mangas

César : en effet

L'autatrice : KYAAAAAAAA CESAR !!!!'Lui saute dessus et lui fait un énorme câlin, puis meurt empoisonné à cause du sang césar qui coule on ne sait pourquoi'

César : lâche moi la truie, je partais à la recherche de Chiaro 'part dignement sous les cries des fans en furies'

Sasuke : ouaiiis il l'a tué enfin débarrassé

L'autatrice : Nan !! AHAHAH il s'est loupé parce que son poison ne peut pas me tuer !!

Sasuke : dommage

Naruto : Oui mais moi j'avais trop la classe !!

L'autatrice : oui Naruto t'es le plus beau

Naruto : Tu as toujours raison

L'autrice : je sais je sais

Sasuke : Hmpf !

Alam : Femme ramène moi dans mon monde, nous sommes chez les fous.

L'autatrice : au fait… J'espère que ça vous a plût ?


End file.
